Hour of Darkness, Part 2
Plot After failing to stop Romatron and Deristroll's plans, it's up to Mig, Maltha, Dan, and Jackel to stop the two before Earth's entire core falls in their hands. Synopsis Insectosaurus ran to the hideout's entrance. He stared out in horror at the beam slicing straight through the hard Earth. Maltha, Dan, and Jackel followed. Insectosaurus: I have to stop this... Dan: Do not touch the machine. Insectosaurus: Why? Jackel: They specifically made it so that if you touch it, it sends electric impulses through your body mixed with great heat. Maltha: That is quite impressive, though. Insectosaurus: Not helping... Insectosaurus flew out of the hideout and flashed into Nitrowing. He circled over to the beam's position and saw it slicing the ground to shreds. Nitrowing: Whoa...dang what kind of power do they use in that thing? Romatron: Radiation and a bit of this and that. Blah, blah, blah. What matters is...our plan is successful. And there is no way you can shut this thing down. Nitrowing glared up at Romatron. He sighed and flew up to him, transforming back. Mig: Shut it off. Now. Deristroll: The immidation isn't cutting it this time Miggy. Mig: Want me to blow you to sky high? I'd suggest you TURN IT OFF. Deristroll: MAKE ME KID! Dan pushed Deristroll away. Jackel then held him back and Maltha aimed his weapon at him while Dan pulled Mig aside. Dan: There has to be a way...use Alien M. He can stop it. Mig: Yea no. Who knows what they have to throw at me. Dan: Hm. Maybe go Spiker or Kreepy Krawl or whatever to block the weapon's opening. That way the beam can't shoot through. Romatron appeared behind Dan, clicking a tool around his neck. Romatron: Oh but the ray is all too powerful. If you attempt, we turn up the pressure no matter how much pain we recieve, and that will increase the time...now, I believe it's time you stop interfering. He flipped a switch on the machine, which sent the electric impulses and heat caused by the machine into Dan, causing him to scream. Mig: STOP! Romatron: Why would I listen to you? Dan then collapsed on the ground. Romatron took off the neck clip and laughed. Mig turned his head to see Jackel and Maltha being shocked too. Mig: URRGHHHH THAT'S IT! He slammed down his Gamatrix and tackled down Romatron with Juggerknot. Juggerknot: YOU LITTLE... He slammed his fist square into Romatron's face. Juggerknot: PIECE OF... He punched him again in the face. Juggerknot: CRAP! He then kicked Romatron into a wall and pushed Deristroll back. He grabbed Romatron by the leg and hanged him over the edge of the cliff. Romatron: WHOAAAAA AGHHH DON'T LET GO! Juggerknot: Why would I listen to you? Deristroll then attached a neck clip onto Juggerknot. He shocked and heated up Juggerknot and he fell back, releasing Romatron. Deristroll saved him in time and Mig turned back. Deristroll: ...Take them away. We can't let them interfere any longer. Romatron: I will do so. Later on, Mig's eyes opened up. He saw himself inside a large tube. He then looked around to see cells and guards all knocked out on the ground. Mig: What the... Dan and Jackel also awoke. They each looked around, confused and startled as well. Dan: Apothocarie...how did they get access to here? Mig: Well Romatron earlier broke Jackel f-....WAIT WHERE'S JACKEL AT? Maltha: Romatron or Deristroll must have desposed of him...somewhere. Or maybe they put him somewhere else? Jackel was then revealed to be outside the tube. He walked up to it and let them out. Mig: How? Jackel: He locked me in my old cell. Pfft. I know this place all too well. He's not very smart. Dan: Oh man. We're a long way away from Earth. Who knows how long we could've been out. Mig: ...I can get us back to Earth. But it'll waste A LOT of my energy. Maltha: Your Flish-Flash form? You sure? I've seen what happens when you tried that before. Mig: It's our only fast way back to Earth. Dan, Maltha, and Jackel nodded. Mig transformed into Flish-Flash. Everyone grabbed hands and Flish-Flash teleported them to Earth. Once arriving, Flish-Flash collapsed and transformed into Mig. Dan: Good work Miguel. Mig: Agghhhh....I have a major headache. Maltha: Where are we at? Jackel: From the looks out it...Italy. Mig: I specifically wanted to make it to the US...but I guess not. The trix is recharging...we're on our own. Dan: Maybe not...come on. Maltha, Jackel, and Mig followed Dan to the ports. Dan payed for a boat ride to the USA and everyone got on the boat. Meanwhile in Central City, the beam has dug even a little past halfway to the Earth's core. Deristroll and Romatrom monitored the beam closely. Romatron: It's almost to the core... Deristroll: Good. And what of Mig and his gang's results? Romatron: All in Apothcarie. Deristroll: Ahaha good...this plan is so close to success, now that the little brat is out of the way. Just then, the machine alerted. Romatron and Deristroll looked at the status: Core Level Reached. Romatron: Perfect! At the core, the beam was shown hitting it. Lava spewed around and the beam struck inside of it. Orange and red energy began to swirl up inside the laser and shoot up to the machine. Deristroll: Everything is working properly...ahahahaha. Meanwhile with Dan, Mig, Maltha, and Jackel, the boat was speeding across the waters. Just then, the waters began to get super wavy and the ground shook. Mig: Oh no! It reached the car. GO FASTER PLEASE SIR! Man: Do not worry. We are almost there. Just then, the boat swerved to the side and stopped at the New York port. Everyone ran out fast. Dan: We have to get that FAST! Mig: Just as I figured. Grab Jackel and Maltha and try to fly to the mountain. Jackel: Actually I found a jetpack at Apothocarie when I broke out. Dan: I'll carry Maltha then. Mig: Good...now... Mig pressed the Gamatrix and slammed down. He became Warpspeed. Warpspeed: GO, GO, GO! Warpspeed sped super fast down the street. Dan grabbed Maltha and blasted off. Jackel followed behind them. Warpspeed felt the ground shake more and saw cracks. He sped even faster. Warpspeed: COME ON!! He reached the Central City outer limits and could see the mountain. Just then, an explosion occurred. Rock spewed up from under the ground as well as lava. Warpspeed: O_O WAGHHHH!!!! He stopped and turned and sped to the side of the mountain, were more lava and rock spewed up. Dan: Mig!! Warpspeed: Don't worry about me...just get there quickly! Warpspeed saw some hardened rock forming a little ramp to the hideout. He smiled and sped right at it. He sped up and an explosion came up under him, pushing him up. Warpspeed: AGHHHHH!!!! Warpspeed crashed in front of the hideout entrance. Dan, Jackel, and Maltha landed next to him. Warpspeed tried getting up but saw Deristroll in front of him, holding a weapon. Deristroll: MAN you just won't stop... Warpspeed: Um no duh. I want to save Earth. Romatron stepped next to Deristroll and kicked Warpspeed's hands, causing him to fall again. Romatron: It's WAY past that stage of saving now Mig. Accept that we won and there is nothing you can do to stop us. Mig sighed, got up, and transformed back. He looked at Dan, Maltha, and Jackel and then at Romatron. He then looked at his Gamatrix. Mig: Take it... Dan: What? Mig what are you doing!? Mig: Uncle Dan, face it. The Earth is hopeless against them...might as well give them this anyways. Gamatrix, command function override code 7. Gamatrix: Override accepted. Mig: Decouple Gamatrix. Command code 000 release coupling 0. Romatron: What is this? Gamatrix: Code accepted. Gammamatrix decoupling. Just then, the Gamatrix, twisted its icon and the strap released upward into the square form of the Gamatrix. He handed it to Romatron, but he didn't grab it yet. Romatron: Yes...yes...YES!!! Deristroll: Why do you get it though? Romatron: What? Deristroll: I mean...why you and not me? I just find that unfair...PARTNER. Romatron: Oh come on. No jealousy. Deristroll: GIVE IT TO ME NOW! Romatron: Pfft, no! Mig: You know...Deristroll is kinda right. I've known him way longer and he deserves it more then you do. Mig handed it to Deristroll and Deristroll smiled greatly. Romatron: UGH NO FAIR!!!! Deristroll: Well that sucks for you. It's ALL MINE! Romatron punched Deristroll. Deristroll then punched back and the two were engaged into a fight over who gets the Gamatrix. Dan: Was this all your plan? Mig: Yea. I'm smart, aren't I? Mig ran to the side of the machine. He layed down the Gamatrix on the floor. Mig: Ok whoever wants it come get it! Romatron and Deristroll saw it and jumped to it. They struck down the machine and it began to crack and glow. The laser glitched and stopped shooting out. Machine: Warning. Power level critical. Romatron: Wait why are we fighting? Deristroll: HE TRICKED US! Mig: Yep. Mig ran in, did a front flip, and grabbed the Gamatrix. It re-attached back to his wrist and the machine started to shake and flash. Deristroll: URRGHHH GET BACK!! Romatron and Deristroll jumped for cover and the machine shot out the orange and red energy back into the hole. It struck back into the core, giving back its power. Machine: Self destruction in 20 seconds. Mig: I believe that's our cue to BOOGY OUT OF HERE! Mig, Dan, and Maltha ran out of the hideout. Deristroll and Romatron stepped back and looked out. Deristroll: We gotta get out of here!!! Machine: 5...4...3... Romatron: WELL I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH DAMAGE WE WILL GET IT. Deristroll: LEAVE NOW!! Machine: 2...1... Romatron & Deristroll: Aw crap! The machine then gleamed and exploded. The mountain began to rumble and then collapsed inwards on itself, shutting off the hideout entrance and the shockwave following the machine's explosion. Dan: GET DOWN! Mig, Maltha, and Dan jumped down and covered under trees. Smoke and dirt came flying everywhere. Mig tilted his head and got up. So did the other two. Mig: Well that's over with. Maltha: On the bright side, we did save the world from total annihilation. Mig: Yep. Dan: I'm pretty sure we'll see them again. They're probably gonna be super mad. Mig: Yea no doubt. Hey did you guys see Jackel leave at all? Dan: Nope. He must've escaped during all the ruckus and explosion and all. Oh well, at least we stopped that infernal machine. Mig: And the Gamatrix is still remaining mine. Pfft...I can't believe my smartness pulled off. Maltha: I believe right now you would say "you got lucky". Mig: Hey! Dan and Maltha laughed as the three walked over back to Central City. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan *Jackel Villains *Romatron *Deristroll Aliens Used *Insectosaurus *Nitrowing *Juggerknot *Flish-Flash (brief) *Warpspeed Trivia *This is the season 3 finale of Mig 10: Gamaverse. *It is revealed that time traveling from vast distances can harm Flish-Flash. **However, according to Mig, this is not the case for all of Flish-Flash's species. Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7